Legolas meets the Big Guy
by angelofdragons
Summary: Legolas is transported to a snowy region on earth (crossover with Elf and the Santa Clause) Not the best at summerizing
1. Default Chapter

The blonde elf prince, Legolas Greenleaf, was hunting for fowl, bow in hand, felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Looking through the dense forest, his breath started to come out in white clouds. His eyes darkened as his senses became sharper then for hunting. He began to scan the trees who were becoming less dense, and the light sky. Looking closer the trees weren't just becoming less dense, they were becoming younger, and shorter leaving more space between them.  
  
Drawing an arrow to his bow, Legolas slowed his pace even more to a crawl in the new fresh snow. His eyes now darting everywhere trying to find a place to land, made him almost stop breathing. Walking further into the clearing a sweet, tingling smell reached his already pink nose. 'why is that smell so familiar?' he asked himself.  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks and almost fell backwards from what his eyes saw.  
  
"*What is this place?!*" he exclaimed out loud.  
  
His wide eyes traveled up the strange white and red tree trunk, to the single curved branch without any leaves. 


	2. chapter 2

Legolas, looked frightfully around, his sharp eyes caught a wooden sign, "Can-die Cane Forest..." he attempted to read out loud. He looked beyond the sign and funny looking trees and saw, in the distance, a log cabin with smoke billowing from its chimney. He began heading north toward the house... or at least he thought he was.  
  
Upon reaching the house a heavy smell of spices hit him. Hesitantly, Legolas knocked on the door giving himself a feeling foreboding, reminding him of a childhood story he was told to by his nannies.  
  
An old, fairly short, kind looking lady with an apron on, opened the door. She smiled at Legolas like an old friend but soon her smile faltered a bit, for she spotted Legolas' bow and arrows.  
  
"Hello!" she said very perkily. "Please do come in, you look frightfully cold out there."  
  
Legolas looked down at the women, recognizing she spoke in some kind of common tongue, he said, "Thank-you." Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, the lady escorted the tall elf to one of the soft armchairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
The women went to a black iron oven and took out the sweet smelling cookies.  
  
"Let me guess," she said without looking at Legolas, who was warming his feet by the fire. "you're a hunter." she smiled.  
  
The elf looked up, a bit surprized.  
  
"Now let me ask you something; what kind of man, like yourself, could think they could hunt and survive up here with what clothes you have on?"  
  
Before Legolas could speak, the woman spoke again. "Hmm?" she looked at him, "Well anyway, some cookies and hot chocolate will warm you up in no time." She placed a plate of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.  
  
He murmured another thank-you and took a cookie.  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to talk again she noticed Legolas make a face of disgust after taking a bite of cookie and a sip of hot chocolate. "Anything the matter? Oh, I probably made the hot chocolate too hot!" she said, looking flustered.  
  
Legolas stopped her and gave an answer, as nicely as he could. "I do not like sweet biscuits or chocolate, I am sorry."  
  
The lady blinked a couple of times before smiling. "No need to be sorry," she took the plate and mug away. "by the way, my name is Gloria Clause." 


	3. chapter 3

The elf prince listened to Gloria ramble on about many things, like a holiday party she throws every year, her husband (a very busy man who works only once a year), and the elf workers who work for her husband. Of course Legolas was very intrigued by this holiday, Christmas, which was constantly mentioned. Though he, being raised to know elvish and most Middle Earth customs didn't understand a thing this woman was talking about.  
  
"So the elves make children's toys every day for every year, for your husband who delivers them all in one night?" he looked at her in confusion. "How? Why? Isn't that dangerous?" his mind started to fill with more questions. "How come I have not heard any of this?"  
  
Mrs. Clause chuckled, "Not everyone knows about him."  
  
Legolas was about to open his mouth to speak again but the door opened and a huge man with a white beard and in a red suit, walked in, "Ho ho, hello sweet heart." he walked in a very jolly way, kissing his wife on the cheek. He straightened up, his back cracking as he did this, looked over at the blond elf prince, then again at his wife.  
  
"Hello." he smiled.  
  
Legolas' eyes become huge, and answered back meekly.  
  
The great man chuckled at Legolas, "I'm Santa Clause, I suppose my wife told you about me already."  
  
"Yes." Legolas said.  
  
Santa nodded in acknowledgment, before spotting the cookies on the counter. "Oh Cookies!" He took a bite. "Mmm shortbread! Honey you've out done yourself again."  
  
Legolas cocked his head at this absurdly odd man, 'This is getting weirder... Maybe I could finally get some information, out of this man.'  
  
After Santa finished the plate of cookies, he looked over Legolas once again. "Where do you come from, son?" he sat in a similar chair.  
  
'SON?!' "Mirkwood, of the woodland realm." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Santa looked at him in surprise, then leaned over to his wife. "Did he get hit on the head or something?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't think so... " Gloria took a quick glance at the elf.  
  
Legolas looked at them dumbstruck, "*Valar they are idiots!*" he said under his breath.  
  
The old couple looked at him. "What was your name again?" Mrs Clause asked.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf." he said flatly, now upset at their rude question.  
  
Santa sat there the look of hard concentration on his face, "Ah ha, you are not from around here."  
  
"*Idiots, none the less idiots!*"  
  
Santa frowned at the elf.  
  
"Maybe we should all go to bed, it is getting late." Gloria said, seeing everyone was getting upset.  
  
"Fine." Santa said harshly.  
  
"Mr. Greenleaf, you may use the guest room." she said.  
  
"Thank-you." Legolas got up and gathered his weapons, his hair falling into his face revealing his ears.  
  
"By God, your an elf!" Santa exclaimed. 'Maybe Harold knows where he belongs, this Legolas is awfully lost.'  
  
Legolas straightened up, and looked at them quizzically. "Yes."  
  
"That explains a lot!" Mrs. Clause said.  
  
"Come on boy, we aren't hitting the sack just yet." Santa said, grabbing his red coat trimmed with white from the hook and marched outside.  
  
Legolas followed with his quiver on his back and hugging his bow protectively. 


	4. chapter 4

An: Thanks The Lady Shieldmaiden, for the review it is my first one for this story and it makes me very happy. I also fixed the problems you pointed out. Okay even though this is kinda way past Christmas I will continue this story for the heck of it for I am having fun.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Santa walked briskly in the cold with Legolas striding beside him. Reaching a very large cabin with many compartments attached Santa walked in. Legolas' eyes went as huge as dinner plates, for he saw many hobbits all around the building making toys at benches.  
  
"Excuse me Diana, is Harold in?" Santa asked one of the small elves.  
  
"Uh well yeah, he lives here." she said her eyes scanning both of them suspiciously. "Oh you mean if he's not busy!" she brightened up.  
  
Santa smiled his eye twitching slightly.  
  
"I don't think he's asleep yet so I'll go bug him." she smiled and skipped to the back room.  
  
"They just never can get over that incident when I left." Santa sighed scratching his head.  
  
Legolas nodded trying his best not to be rude.  
  
"So what do you think of the place?" Santa asked.  
  
Legolas took a look around the building once more, "It's quite amazing." 'Putting poor defenseless hobbits in a work force. I thought he was talking about elves! It's both an insult and a sad thing for these folk.' he thought hastily without really looking at the workers.  
  
Diana came back with a older and shorter hobbit with a green petticoat on, and half moon glasses.  
  
"Ah Harold, how are you this evening?" Santa asked.  
  
"Grumpy, why in the north pole did you wake me up Santa?" Harold looked up at his superior.  
  
Legolas looked over at Diana who looked quite embarrassed for waking up a head hobbit.  
  
"Well..." Santa pointed to Legolas clearing his throat. "He is a bit lost."  
  
Harold looked him over, "He's a human, why are you asking me?"  
  
Legolas looked at this hobbit in shock.  
  
"He's an elf." Santa corrected his elf.  
  
Harold looked at this "elf", "A bit tall isn't he?"  
  
"Well look at Bernard, he is not that short as you are." Santa pointed out.  
  
"It's not my fault you brought different elves into your workshop, and a human, and now this!" he said angrily pointing up at Legolas.  
  
"Least not forget your people came here last. You quit being Kebler elves. Also it's not my fault that you happen to be a very good people locator." Santa laughed.  
  
"Well thank you, Santa." Harold finally calmed down.  
  
"You're an elf?!" Legolas spoke up but felt ashamed after getting a sharp look.  
  
"Yes!" Harold said getting worked up again.  
  
"Great you'll get along fine!" Santa laughed. "Alright I'll be leaving now, and Harold you mind telling me where Legolas belongs when you find out." he left the work shop.  
  
"Fine." Harold said sharply while he and Legolas stared daggers at each other.  
  
After a long argument that went nowhere Legolas was showed to his room by a cute little elf named Judy. She handed him green silk pajamas and a glass of mint water, which he commented to be better then hot chocolate. But the only actual problem he found with everything was the bed, which was too small, since the only normal sized bed was for Santa Clause. So they had to pile many "elf" mattresses together for him to sleep on which wasn't that bad, though he could have been happier with a sheet on the floor then this (but he would never say). 


	5. chapter 5

1stA/n: I've decided this is going to be a fairly longer chapter (considering my others) I hope you like it.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Waking up the next morning, Legolas thought about exploring the workshop. Perhaps he'd find some answers to his questions...  
  
As he was looking for his clothes he found they were gone, but burgundy slacks and a forest green sweater was slung over a chair. Putting them on he felt very silly but was glad the warm sweater was not itchy as some cloaks or shirts were. Walking out of the room he hit his head on the "Human" door (thinking he pushed opened the entire door).  
  
Looking over the door he found the odd doorknob which was near his thigh, before thinking this was an absurd place to put a doorknob he remembered the hobbits. Turning the handle once a very small door opened, he closed it. He turned the handle a different way and a door the size of a eight year old opened, he closed that one. 'Okay I turned it to the left, a child size door opened. I turned it to the right a smaller opened.... now what? Do I go through the second smallest door?' he asked himself. He squatted down again to investigate the handle again when the smallest door opened making him to fall over. The culprit looked around and saw Legolas on the floor, she quickly apologized and tried to help him up.  
  
"Thank-you." he said after brushing himself off. "Could you explain how to open this door?"  
  
"You turn the handle." Diana said ruthlessly.  
  
"I tried that." Legolas said.  
  
"Have you tried jiggling it twice to the left and turn it once to the right?" she asked.  
  
"No." he said, but tried it.  
  
The human sized door opened with ease letting Legolas pass through, he said thank-you once more before going off.  
  
"Breakfast is in the kitchen for you." Diana said to his back. "Also those clothes don't look half bad on you!" she added.  
  
Legolas weaved himself to the kitchen with some help from the hobbits.  
  
"Ooh good morning, you must be the new elf everyone is talking about!" a chubby smaller hobbit said.  
  
Legolas looked around in confusion.  
  
"So what do you want to have for breakky?"  
  
Legolas raised a questionable eyebrow, "Um do you have anything light?" he asked looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Light?" the Hobbit looked around, "Um well we have: candy, candy cane, candy corn, and syrup...."  
  
A taller hobbit came in with a pan of biscuits, "Good morning." he smiled. "New Elf, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Robert, he is an elf, not a hybrid elf, go help the gingerbread team." the bigger hobbit pushed the smaller one out with a scowl. "Alright, hi I am Justin, your chef this morning."  
  
Legolas looked around the kitchen again waiting for something or someone to just bring him out of this nightmare.  
  
"Did I hear that you wanted a light breakfast?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
"Hmm... milk, oranges, and waffles?" he asked, getting the ingredients.  
  
"Waffles?" Legolas said questionably.  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What about biscuits?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"You sure?.... Crepes?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bubbat?"  
  
"...........?"  
  
"Muffin? Okay no Carbs. .......... Eggs?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, we got somewhere. So scrambled, poached, fried, boiled, or omelet?"  
  
"Um boiled? If that's okay."  
  
"No problem, you can watch at the counter or go ask Lily for a seat at a table."  
  
Legolas sat at the counter to watch, he almost never got to watch what was made in a kitchen. After eating his breakfast he began to wander freely in awe at what these enslaved hobbits could do.  
  
Some younger hobbits followed Legolas curiously, making him turn around once in awhile.  
  
One very little girl walked up shyly and looked up, "Is it true you come from the woods?!"  
  
Legolas looked down and couldn't help but smile, "Yes it is true."  
  
"Neat." the girl giggled and ran off with some of her friends.  
  
What was left was about five young boys, "Hey dude, have you ever played football?"  
  
*  
  
Legolas had a green and silver toque, scarf, and parka on while being given the down plan of the game at hand.  
  
"Thirty-eight, twenty-two, hut!" one of the boys said and passed the ball between his legs to Legolas.  
  
Legolas threw it to a kid that he was positive was one of his team mates. The child caught it and ran to the end zone without getting tackled. Near the fifth game, one of the taller male hobbits walked out onto the porch.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, I'd like to speak to you!" he called out.  
  
Legolas stopped two kids hanging off one of his arms. They fell off, and Legolas followed the taller hobbit.  
  
"Mr. Greenleaf, my name is Bernard. I see you are getting along with the younger elves..." he let a smile slip. "Alright Harold seemed quite angry about talking to you today so he passed the job onto me. Any complaints?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Good, now I suppose the task of convincing you we are elves as well, will be the first task." he said walking quite fast. "But then again Christmas is in one week!" he started to mumble to himself.  
  
They walked into a room, and Bernard closed the door quite hard.  
  
"Now what is so hard to believe that we are elves as well?"  
  
"I do not know how to explain." Legolas said.  
  
"How come you think you are an elf, or should I say somehow better then us?"  
  
"I do not know that either, I also do not think I am any better then you are. Even though you live and act like hobbits." he tried to explain.  
  
"Hobbits?" Bernard looked intrigued.  
  
Legolas shook his head "yes".  
  
"You mean those story book characters that are coming back, retro style? Well we just found where you came from then!" he rubbed his hands together in triumph. 


	6. chapter 6

A/n: *laugh to self* well um this chapter is going to be horribly off (by the books standers), considering that I've read the hobbit and the trilogy in grade seven and I do not own the books now (Gr. 10). So if anyone has any complaints or pointers PLEASE (I beg of you! *I like being correct) tell me in a review or flame and I'll fix them. Thanx.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Santa was sitting in his chair having a nap when a knock on the door woke him up. 'Bah, it's too early.' he complained as he went to open the door.  
  
"Oh hello Bernard!" he said in surprise.  
  
"I've found out where Leggy comes from!"  
  
Legolas gave a sharp glance at the hobbit.  
  
"Oh really?" Santa sounded happy. "Wait a second, didn't I assign this to Harold?"  
  
"He gave up, but it's okay this is working out."  
  
"Alright, but where does Legolas belong?"  
  
"You won't believe it, but he belongs in Middle earth!"  
  
"Pardon me?!" Santa looked between the two elves, as did Legolas. "You mean to say that this elf comes from a book made by a man that died a long time ago, and now is a movie, and making everything be popular again, and one of the fictional characters is standing here right now?"  
  
Bernard nodded smiling. Santa burst out laughing. The elves looked at each other before looking back at Santa. Laughing for a good few minutes, he stopped to wipe his tears away.  
  
"We must get a emergency fairy tale meeting up and going soon then." Santa said waddling to the phone. "Why haven't I figured out this before?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
While the phone was ringing he asked the elves to just sit back a relax while he got everything together.  
  
"Hello Father Time, I'd like to arrange an emergency meeting." Santa said into the receiver.  
  
"You mean like now or later?" came the garbled voice of the keeper of time.  
  
"Now... Why?" Santa asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"Nicholas, you know perfectly well that we had a meeting last month, and that Christmas is a very busy time of the year for all of us!" he said.  
  
"I know Father, but it's REALLY important."  
  
"Important enough to stop Christmas?"  
  
"No but--"  
  
"I am sorry Santa but you are going to have to wait until after Christmas, then we'll be able to make a schedule for this meeting."  
  
"But but..." Santa attempted.  
  
"I am sorry." Father Time said sadly. "I'll talk to you later, good bye."  
  
The tone was ringing in Santa's ear.  
  
Santa sighed, "What am I going to tell that boy?"  
  
*  
  
A young sophisticated female elf was sitting beside Legolas with a huge heavy bounded book and a smaller bounded book.  
  
"These two books are the main Middle earth collection that many cherish." she smiled. "For awhile now I wanted to get the updated versions but I love the original from Tolkien, anyway. Well if you are from Middle earth you won't mind me quizzing you, will you? You know to get which era you came from."  
  
Legolas looked skeptical at this girl, but obliged.  
  
"Great, you know being a one thousand six hundred seventeen year old bookworm really comes in handy when dealing with misconceptions like this. Not that you personally are one, Mr Greenleaf." she giggled, almost blushing. "Another thing, do you yourself read a lot?"  
  
"Yes sometimes, I have a lot of time on my hands."  
  
"I bet, being older then I am! Well from what the books say: your people are almost immortal like gods, don't die for nothing 'cept heart break and foul play of weapons." she rambled.  
  
'Wow she's kinda good for a hobbit who doesn't know anything.' Legolas thought to himself. "What about you? Is your age old or young for your kind?"  
  
"Who me?! I am pretty young, I've been working with Santa for a long time, as did many here. But do you know about the REALLY short elves?" she brought her voice down to a whisper.  
  
The elf prince obliged and leaned his ear in, though he could hear just fine.  
  
"They are leprechaun hybrids and they don't live as long." she smiled, done her secret. "They only live until about nine hundred. It's funny almost, 'cause they get old fast. Old people are funny." she giggled again.  
  
Legolas had to chuckled with her, this was turning out to be an interesting conversation.  
  
"Okay well back to the books. Do you remember Bilbo Baggins, or about seven dwarfs crossing your path in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Not personally." Legolas said. "I heard about it..."  
  
"The one ring coming back in power?"  
  
"*What! Oh no I won't be able to warn anyone from here!*" he spoke quickly with worry in his voice.  
  
"Oh I am sorry... I didn't mean it that way." she said, catching some of what he said.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "What did you mean, Leanne?"  
  
"Well um erm, I don't want to say anything since you didn't know..." she faded off.  
  
"It's not something taken lightly." he warned.  
  
"I... I know that Legolas, it's... I meant, The Fellowship... have you been in it?"  
  
"Nay..."  
  
"Okay then! *phew* sorry for that scare."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
The not so jolly Santa walked into the room, "Legolas, I am sorry but you are going to have to stay at least a week longer, I can't get a meeting with the fairy tale creatures."  
  
"Oh." Legolas looked crest fallen.  
  
"I promise we'll get right on it after Christmas." Santa said.  
  
"I am staying for Christmas?!" Legolas shot up from his seat.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. You'll have lots of fun while you wait." he chuckled.  
  
"I'll go tell Judy to make a more suitable room for your stay." Leanne smiled and ran out the door.  
  
"You don't mind staying here, do you?" Santa asked, being hospitable. "Gloria said you could have the guest room."  
  
"No it's alright, these ho-- elves seem okay."  
  
"Great. I'll be around the shop a lot so you may talk to me anytime." Santa winked and walked out of the room. 


	7. chapter 7

A/n: this is a short chapter, only because I ran out of ideas but this is the beginning of a delima or at least an attempt. hope you like it  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"I am sure we can do it." Curtis smiled.  
  
"No, we are not endangering Legolas while he is here." Bernard said.  
  
"Bernard is right, and it's not like any of your inventions worked anyway." Harold sneered.  
  
"You're forgetting all the times my inventions did work." Curtis explained.  
  
"Yes I am still trying to." Harold said standing in the multiplying/enlarging room with his arms crossed. "Well anyway if they did work they always got us into trouble, so there is no point in trying them."  
  
"Party pooper." Curtis said.  
  
"What about the Elfcons? We almost got caught because of you and your inventions. Then who's the party pooper?" Bernard snapped.  
  
"You guys really got to lighten up." Curtis said and left the room.  
  
*  
  
Legolas and Leanne were walking around the shop going to every station trying to find work.  
  
"What were you good at back home?" she asked, laughing as one of the workers were having trouble putting together a robot.  
  
"My kin were good with metal and our armies were pretty good too." Legolas said. "But I am the best at archery, I am not a very good craftsman."  
  
"Ooh you should teach the boys some archery techniques, it'll pass the time on breaks." she offered.  
  
"Sure if you think they'll enjoy it."  
  
"Like I said it'll pass the time." she smiled.  
  
"What about the weapons?"  
  
"We're elves, do you think we are not capable to make a descent bow and some arrows?" she questioned with a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't have a doubt." Legolas said putting his trust in with this small elf.  
  
"Oh mister Legolas!" Curtis ran up trying to hold his hat on his head.  
  
Legolas turned around to a pudgy medium sized elf.  
  
"I was just wondering how badly you wanted to go home." he puffed with a smile.  
  
Legolas and Leanne just raise their eyebrows at him.  
  
"I've just been working on a transporter that will take you back to your home."  
  
Leanne stared at him, "Come on mister Greenleaf, you don't have to listen to him, he is just full of hot air."  
  
The elves left Curtis standing there.  
  
*  
  
Legolas stood at the edge of the Candy Cane forest staring into the depths of it.  
  
"*Maybe if I just go back I may not have to bother these nice people.*" he said out loud.  
  
He started to walk in when he heard a horrible sound, like a cry for help. Looking around he let his ears guide him to a sad looking creature with huge horns and scared eyes. He looked at this creature with an air of interest, the fairly large deer-like creature had it's tongue stuck to a large icicle hanging from the one branch of a Candy Cane tree. The creature stopped whaling when he saw Legolas staring at him, instead it whimpered and tears started to run down it's face.  
  
"*You will not hurt me will you?*" he asked out loud more to himself then to the deer-creature.  
  
He patted the animal without getting any rude noises, and started to look at the situation. Clearly the tongue couldn't be pulled off or else it would stuck there, and Legolas knew there were no weapons or objects he could use, so he roundhouse kicked the icicle twice and a huge chunk came off. The creature brayed happily and knocked over the elf to slobber and bray even louder, making Legolas laugh nervously  
  
Back in the workshop a little boy elf smiled at Legolas taking the animal by the horns. "You found him, oh you are the best! Where did you find him?" he asked.   
  
"In the Candy Cane forest."  
  
"Awe," he laughed. "on an icicle I suppose, Chet loves mint ice."  
  
"Chet?" Legolas chuckled at the name.  
  
"Yeah, haven't figured out why he was named that... but he is one of the best extra reindeer we ever got at the north pole."  
  
Legolas patted the reindeer before leaving for the other parts of the work shops. He was soon swarmed by many little elves.  
  
"Your kidding right?! You're teaching us archery?" an excited voice said.  
  
'Wow word travels fast.' "No I am not kidding, I will be teaching if you are willing to be taught." he smiled.  
  
"Awesome!" came a crowd of voices. 


End file.
